


On My Mind

by CallingCinderella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Dry Orgasm, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Model! Kise, Nipple Play, Stalking, Vampire! Haizaki, accept it, dubcon, idk man, im back from the literal dead beaches, vampire bites that give a venom that acts like a drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingCinderella/pseuds/CallingCinderella
Summary: Kise Ryouta walks home late at night and finds himself being the target of predator. But, was it ever real?





	On My Mind

The sky was dark, the wind cold and harsh. Kise was used to finishing in the early hours of the morning, often finding the cool air therapeutic. This time, however, he could not help but feel strange. He felt its icy touch penetrate through his clothes,blood boiling beneath the surface. He shivered, pulling his coat closer as he walked. It had been a truly long day of modelling and he reminded himself over and over - he was only feeling this because he was overworked. He continued to walk, legs feeling heavier and heavier. He gave a heaved breath, only to stop all together as he felt his scarf sliding over his skin. He remained frozen even when it dropped to the floor.

“You dropped something.”

Kise trembled pleasantly as the words vibrated through his skin, turning to look at the stranger stood so close to him. “I did. Can I help you?” Funny, he was only getting more dizzy the longer he looked at the other. He slumped against the other’s strong body, breathing only getting shallower.

“No, but it seems I, Haizaki the ever helpful, can help you.” The stranger gave a smirk, yanking Kise’s head back by his hair. He kissed his neck before plunging his fangs through the skin, greedily sucking the glorious blood. He kept his free hand around the model’s mouth, delighting in the muffled screams. He waited long enough for his venom to work and pulled away, lapping at the wound with a pleased hum. “You feel good, don’t you? Humans are all the same.” 

“Help me more,” Kise pleaded, eyes dulling as the venom raced through his system, leaving him pleasantly buzzed. His mind continued to cloud, pressing his lips to the vampire’s, craving more of the euphoria. He hardly noticed the difference between the electricity of the venom and the warnings of his brain, clinging to the supernatural being until he was no longer aware of his own actions. He giggled and swooned at everything that was said, eagerly following the vampire. “Do it again. It was hot.”

“You’re really affected by a vampire’s venom, hm? You would have thought you’d be used to it by now,” Haizaki laughed, locking the door behind them. He was all too happy to indulge the human’s request, sinking his fangs into bruised flesh. He let his hands wander over the model’s body, kneading his ass as he walked him back towards the bed. He pushed Kise onto the bed, grinning at the dazed look on his face. “Stupid bitch. Do you even know what’s happening to you?” He rooted through his bedside table, readying himself for the time the venom would wear off by restraining the younger whilst he was compliant. 

The cold on his wrists was uninviting and lonely. The stretch of his body to accommodate his position was painful, toes arching to try to touch the floor or bedding - anything to alleviate the pull on his legs. He looked up at Haizaki, hazy eyes trying their best to focus. How could he have tied him halfway up the bed? It was uncomfortable not having a footing on any surface. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” Haizaki raked a sharp nail down Kise’s shirt, tearing the fabric that hid pristine, porcelain skin. He eased his cock out of his pants, sitting back and admiring the view as he stroked himself. “I’ll make your whore mouth useful if you can’t even form words.” He pressed his cock to the other’s mouth, stroking at the model’s chest. He pinched a pert nub, using the gasp to shove his cock past Kise’s soft lips.

Kise swallowed around the intruding length, squeezing his own legs together to stem the pleasure. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of the length, teasing the vein and groaning as it throbbed against his tongue. He tried his best to bob his head, slurping lewdly as he took in more and more of the sizeable member. 

Not content with the ease he was performing in, Haizaki bucked his hips up and eased deeper into his mouth, groaning at the gag that Kise made.“Look me in the eyes. Look at me slut,” he ordered. He pulled at the younger’s nipples, nail scraping over the abused skin.

Kise choked again, eyes filling with tears. He moved his head back, content with sucking on the tip of the vampire’s length. He swirled his tongue in the precum beading at the tip, pulling back to leave a kiss. 

Haizaki gripped the blond hair tightly, “Don’t run away from my cock,” he hissed out, only pushing the head down, cock sinking further into the tight, wet throat. The vampire reached down, tugging at the chain of the handcuffs to further remind the blond of his position. His hands inched lower, fingers skimming over the skin of plush cheeks, feather light. “You know I don’t like it.” He brought his hand down with a _smack_ , cock only twitching in pleasure at seeing Kise’s whole body jolt at the pain, jaw slackening to allow him to push in further, to thrust in and out as he pleased. “Good boy,” the vampire purred, laughing as he watched the star try to find his footing on the floor in vain. Kise wouldn’t be able to, not with the way Haizaki tugs Kise’s hair, trails his hand over the other’s shoulders, sides and ass. He squeezed Kise’s nose shut, pessing flush against Kise’s mouth before pulling away entirely.

The model wheezed for breath, jaw aching and cheeks wet, He struggled against the handcuffs, senses more than returned. “Stop-” he cut himself off with a moan, rubbing up against Haizaki’s hand on his cock. He crashed his lips against the elder’s, crying out into his mouth as he was stroked. “More.” His body arched into Haziaki’s touch, watching him bite and kiss down his body. He threw his head back in bliss, hands tightening to fists, “there”.

“You’re like a woman,” Haizaki sneered, grazing his teeth over Kise’s nipples. He shoved three fingers into the blond’s mouth to keep him busy. “I bet I could make you cum from your chest alone. Your dick is wasted on you,”he taunted. He sucked one nipple, biting down on it and grinding it between his teeth. With the other, he thumbed it, pinching it between his nails before alternating. 

Kise could barely suck on the fingers in his mouth, too busy letting out noises of pleasure. He spread his legs open, aimlessly trying to rub up against anything for relief. He drooled helplessly, back bowing to get even closer to the vampire’s wicked mouth. “Don’t bite too h-hard,” he breathed out, hating and loving the thrill of not knowing what was going to be a normal bite and a blood sucking pierce. 

“You think you tell me what to do?” Haizaki’s gaze darkened dangerously, pulling at the chains to drag Kise up to the headboard. He hovered over him, biting down on Kise’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he snaked his hand down. He pressed a finger against the model’s hole, working it inside before adding another. He stretched the younger open, thrusting his fingers in and out. He kissed up the inside of the younger’s thigh,biting softly. He looked up as Kise’s breath hitched before laughing lowly, piercing the skin with his fangs. He removed his fangs slowly, eyes trained on the throbbing of Kise’s pulse.

Kise let out a long, drawn out moan, chains rattling as he tried to get his hands free. He wanted to push the vampire’s head back down, to feel the fangs in his skin again. He rocked his hips, calling out the elder’s name as he thrusted another finger inside of him. “Hurry, I’m going to cum. Do it harder.”

“Try it.” Haizaki squeezed around the tip of Kise’s cock, fucking his fingers faster into the younger. He watched Kise’s expressions morph from pleasure to pain to ecstacy, leaving a series of bites along his neck. He broke skin with the last bite, tasting the arousal in Kise’s blood as he shook with his orgasm.

Kise cried in relief and frustration, cock still painfully hard after his orgasm. “Let go,” he hissed, legs wrapping around the vampire’s waist. He whined when Haizaki did more than asked, missing the feeling of being full by his fingers. 

“I wish I could let go.” Haizaki gave a rare show of melancholy, stroking the younger’s face with such care. He kissed the blond, unhooking the handcuffs. He kissed at each wrist, trying to soothe the bruises, “You’re my night and day, Ryouta.” He forced Kise’s legs open wider, slowly pushing his cock inside of the other.

Kise hissed, raking his nails down the elder’s back. Haizaki was big. He began to move his hips in time with the elder’s thrusts, arousal building up in his gut again. “Faster,” he moaned, threading his fingers through Haizaki’s hair. It was a comfort that felt so familiar yet so new. He didn’t last long, whole body seizing up before he came, white ribbons smearing over both their stomachs.He tightened around Haizaki, licking into his mouth for a deep kiss.

Haizaki groaned, pace erratic as he chased his own orgasm. He dug his nails into Kise’s hips, leaving his marks as he pulled him even closer, nestling his cock deep inside. He came with a grunt, kissing the human until he was sure they were both breathless.

\---  
When Kise woke, he was in his own house. His own bed. His own sheets. He shuddered, pushing the fantasy books on his bedside table into the bin. He was definitely overworked if this was what he was dreaming. He scrolled through his phone, setting up a much needed hookup before rushing out for work. He did the same as every day - let the workers dress and paint him, posing and looking as the wished. But by night, he was hurrying along to his favourite secluded bar, ideally wondering if he should even go through with a one nightstand.

“What drink can I get you?” The bartender gave a wide smile, sharp teeth glinting in the low light. He poured a glass of wine anyway, sliding it along to the blond, “House special, you should try it. I’m surprised someone as famous as you still comes here. I’m the new bartender, Shougo. The owner was telling me about you. He should be here soon, my shift ends.”

 

Kise gave a smile, taking a sip of his wine before setting his wine glass down. “Well, you know how it is. A busy model is still a human at the end of the day.” He couldn’t quite place the feeling of similarity he felt with the other - perhaps they had met at a shoot? It didn’t matter, he was much better looking than some random man from a dating app. “If you understand then...we should leave before someone notices who I am.” He stood, running his fingers through Shougo’s hair as he walked past. 

Shougo gave a low laugh, standing from his seat to follow the blond, eyes trained on the movement of his slim legs. He didn’t need to wait long to finally get to the hotel room, lips pressing against the younger's hungrily. “I’m going to make you remember me for a long time,” he whispered huskily, feeling along Kise’s body. He licked into his mouth, feeling over the dull teeth with a smirk.

Kise curled his fingers into Shougo’s shirt, holding his breath at the mindblowing kiss. He tightened his hold, tongue exploring the elder’s mouth. He let out a gasp at a sharp prick, pulling back from the kiss to run his tongue over his own teeth. “I’ll quickly wash up,” he whispered, giving the other a wink before exiting to the bathroom. He slowly pulled away his scarf as he examined his tongue in the mirror, surprised at the blood pooling at the tip. His eyes followed the trail as it dripped, running his fingers over the fading bruise on his neck. His heart sped up, eyes wide as he stripped off his shirt,chest littered with bite marks.He stepped back in horror, body shaking. This wasn’t normal. How did he not remember any of this?

He shivered, icy cold smoothing down his chest before crawling up his back, being breathed out over his neck. Kise turned his head to look at Shougo, eyes full of fear. He stayed trapped in the elder’s arms, moaning involuntarily at the sharp teeth dragging over his skin. He felt teeth pierce his skin, a shuddered breath leaving his lips. His body and mind felt strangely cold but his neck was on fire, pulsing out liquid heat. Distinctly, his hazy mind knew it would be over soon. That he would repeat the day and continue to do so until the day the other was satisfied. His mind filled with memories of many nights with the other, gaze closing over. “Sh...Shougo….” he whispered, eyes drooping shut and body falling limp, “ _Haizaki Shougo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really sick and stuff will come out very very very slowly :( ENJOY THIS THO


End file.
